


Desperation

by Bombay



Category: Free!
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Desperation, Desperation Play, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Short, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombay/pseuds/Bombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hasn't quite grown out of his childhood habit, but Makoto doesn't seem to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing omorashi/desperation fic, so any concrit is very, very welcome!

Rin had a problem. Ever since he was little, he'd be told to go to the bathroom before getting into situations where he couldn't, and ever time, he'd say, "I don't have to go!" and he wouldn't. And every time, inevitably, he _did_ have to go.

Makoto learned of this tendency of his at the relay. As they stood queued for their heat, Rin refused to stand still.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"I really have to pee!" Rin hissed.

"Why didn't you go before?"

"I didn't have to go before!"

Makoto couldn't really argue with that. And watching Rin squirm was strange and embarrassing. "W-well, you can't go _now_ …"

"I'll be okay - I'll just swim really fast so I can get to the bathroom sooner! So you all better be fast, too!"

Makoto never knew if Rin's full bladder did help them out in winning that relay, and when Makoto told Kou about it, she'd made an exasperated face and said, "He's always forgetting to go to the bathroom!"

\--

It was that memory that resurfaced as they waited for Ama-chan-sensei to pull the van around. Makoto glanced at Rin, who was fiddling with his phone. He hoped that by 17 years old, Rin had learned to go to the bathroom before he got into that predicament again.

Kou apparently didn't think so. "Did everybody already go to the bathroom?"

"Isn't Rin-chan the only one who forgets?" Nagisa piped up.

Rin scowled. "I'm not a kid anymore," he snapped.

Makoto chuckled quietly to himself.

\--

It turned out, though, that either Rin's bladder had shrunk over the years, or he was just flat-out lying. As the captain, Makoto sat up front with Ama-chan. Rin and Haru sat in the middle row, while Kou, Nagisa, and Rei were in the back row. Half-way through the trip, Makoto's phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug it out to find a text message from Rin: _Can you ask Amakata-sensei to stop somewhere?_

Makoto glanced back at Rin, who was very fixedly looking out the window. He texted back, _Do you need something?_

It was a minute before the reply came through: _Bathroom._

 _Of course you do_ , Makoto thought with a sigh. There wasn't much point in chiding Rin for it now. He turned to their driver. "Ah, Ama-chan-sensei? Is it possible to find a place to take a break and stretch out for a bit?"

"Oh, I would, but we're already running late!" she said with finality.

 _But we left an hour early…_ Makoto glanced back at Rin, who looked a tad more distressed than before. He texted, _Do you think you can hold it?_

 _I don't really have a choice, do I?_ came the quick reply.

Makoto glanced back again just as Rin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Something about the situation made Makoto need to squirm - for an entirely different reason. He quickly looked forward, realizing with a start that he might actually be…a little aroused by the whole thing. _Shit._

The rest of the trip was spent in mostly uncomfortable silence - well, uncomfortable for Rin and Makoto, anyway. The others were blissfully unaware of their respective plights, which was probably for the better.

\--

Rin nearly bolted from the van as soon as it stopped in the parking lot, but Kou stopped him. "Rin, we have to register together as a team!"

Rin bit back a groan, but hung back to wait for everyone else.

Makoto gently prodded Nagisa, who'd fallen asleep on the trip and was moving slowly. "Hurry up or we won't get a good spot."

"Ah! Right! I wanna be right next to the snack bar! C'mon, Rei-chan!" He kicked into high gear and sped off, a loudly protesting Rei in tow, calling, "Hurry up, slowpokes!" behind him. "First one in the water wins!"

"Nagisa-kun!" Kou yelled. "We have to register as a team!" She gave an exasperated sigh, then hung her head in defeat as Haru zoomed past her.

Makoto caught up with Rin. "You still haven't learned, have you?" he teased.

"I _did_ go before we left, I just drank too much water," Rin grumbled. "Amakata-sensei's driving didn't help."

Makoto chuckled. "Well, we'll check in and I'll go with you to find the bathroom. I have to go, too," he added, not wanting to annoy Rin any more than he already was. It was a bit of a lie - he needed the bathroom, but not to pee.

Rin just snorted softly, not exactly believing him, but not really in a position to argue, either.

The registration line was mercifully short, and Rin kept his squirming to a minimum, which Makoto was somewhat thankful for.

"Nagisa, can you find us a spot? I still need to get changed."

"Aye-aye, captain!" Nagisa said with a flourish, before dragging Rei off with Haru not far behind.

"I think the bathrooms are over here."

The bathrooms were with the locker rooms. Rin headed towards the toilets while Makoto headed towards the showers. Rin frowned - Makoto had said he needed to go, but he told Nagisa he needed to get changed. And if Rin knew anything about Makoto, it was that he always went to the bathroom before getting his suit on.

Rin's curiosity overrode his need to pee, and he followed Makoto. Not finding any sign of his teammate in the sparsely-populated locker room, he continued on to the showers. There was only one stall occupied, and Rin could see Makoto's head above the low walls. His eyes were closed with an expression of concentration, and Rin belatedly realized he was probably jacking off.

Rin quietly padded into the next stall and folded his arms on the top of the wall, pulling himself up a bit to be a little more even with Makoto. "Boo," he said flatly.

Makoto yelped and just about jumped a foot. "R-Rin!" he squeaked, his face red with embarrassment and horror.

"The thought of me needing to piss turn you on that much?"

If possible, Makoto went even redder and looked away. "I-I--ah… Erm."

"You always were a weird one." There was a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-- I can't really… I mean, I don't have any control over it."

Rin didn't seem to be listening. "I still have to go, y'know."

Makoto froze. Where was Rin going with this?

"Like, _really_ bad."

"Rin…"

"It kinda hurts, actually…"

"Rin, please, just…go to the bathroom already," Makoto pleaded, his voice small.

"Right here?" he asked with a wicked grin.

Makoto made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, then swallowed and said, "Sure. Yeah."

Rin's grin faded for a moment before being replaced with an appreciative smirk. "All right. Let me in, then," he said, dropping from the wall.

Makoto unlocked his stall's door, and Rin pushed his way inside, still fully clothed except for his shoes and socks. Makoto, for his part, only had his suit on, pulled down just enough to expose his still-hard cock. He pushed Rin against the door with one hand, and locked it again with the other. Hesitantly, he leaned in, and Rin closed the gap, kissing him.

"You're such a fuckin' weirdo," Rin murmured somewhat fondly against his lips.

"I don't think you have much room to speak," Makoto retorted. He brushed his free hand across Rin's crotch, making the redhead hiss and shudder.

" _Shit_ , Mako--" Rin panted. "I _really_ gotta…"

Makoto pulled back just enough to pull Rin off the door, then turned him around, pressing his erection against Rin's back as the shorter boy rested flush against his wet body. Now shaking from arousal _and_ desperation, Rin fumbled to get his pants undone. He eventually managed it and pulled them and his suit down just enough to free his aching cock. Makoto's cold hand immediately closed around it, making Rin gasp.

"Makoto, can I please just…"

"If you're gonna go, then go. I just wanna watch."

"I can't, now!" Rin hissed. He hadn't really counted on this turn of events, and now he was regretting it just a bit. "Take responsibility, dammit!"

"Oh, this is my fault?" Makoto slowly stroked him and brushed his lips against the redhead's ear. "You could've gone before, you know."

"Y-you were acting weird…" Rin's voice was very nearly a petulant whine.

"Oh, _I_ see," Makoto teased. "All right, then." He sped up his stroking.

It wasn't long before Rin's breathing became labored. "Ma-Mako…" he panted, just before a noise caught in the back of his throat and he came hard, splashing against the stall door. There was a short lull before Rin made a small, pained noise and started peeing.

Makoto's cock throbbed between them as he watched, but when he shifted, the friction of Rin's wet shirt proved to be just enough stimulation, and he came rather forcefully against him. "Ah…oops," was all Makoto could think to say, his head swimming.

Rin paused, then started laughing in a sort of breathy, gasping manner. "Goddammit, Makoto," he muttered before turning just enough to kiss him again. "You better have an extra shirt, you ass."

"Y-yes…" Makoto chuckled softly, rather embarrassed at himself.


End file.
